


Never Really Over

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Draco Malfoy POV, Get back together, M/M, Never Really Over By Katy Perry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Harry broke up with Draco two years ago. Draco is still haunted by his relationship with Harry even though he is trying to date Theo.  Draco is trying to decided if he should erase his memory of his relationship with Harry to move on, to truly be over Harry.Will they realize that every relationship is never truly over?





	Never Really Over

They broke up over two years ago, but just seeing him once has brought back all the memories of them together happy, and so in love. Draco really wishes he had not spoken to him, because now he thinks at any moment Harry might come over. They broke up so that Harry could be with Ginny, someone Harry said he had fallen in love with. 

They kissed goodbye two years ago with Draco setting him free, “You would not have fallen for someone else, if I was important enough.” 

It really was shocking when Harry had told him, “I've fallen for someone else.” 

Seeing Harry out in public two years later. Brings back memories, speaking to him, brings back more hurt and heartbreak. 

“Hello, Draco.” Harry speaks with such happiness, like this is the best day ever. His face is even lit up. 

“Hello, Harry,” Draco replies calmly, waiting for the memories to stop, when Harry would greet this way, and it would lead to a kiss. 

“Would you like to…” Harry interrupted by someone calling for him. 

Draco did not wait for Harry to finish before saying, “It was good to see you again, Harry.” He quickly left. 

Draco thought he was over Harry. Now, it seems like he has to get over Harry all over again. 

****

It has been a week since that random meeting. The memories are still there, and fresh, again. The memories of them: smiling, kissing, hugging, making love, and simple just being with each other. 

“I have to get over him again.” Draco mutters to himself, as he walks to his door, wondering if Theodore would be home soon. 

Draco had started to date Theodore three months before but they were doing it in secret and staying out of the public eye. 

The world knew about Harry and Draco and they knew when they had broken up. Gossip was all over Ginny and Harry when they came out public, only a month after Harry and Draco's break up. 

Draco remembered how some newspaper articles in the past six months discussed how Harry looked so much happier with him than he does with Ginny.

Draco sits by his window staring outside, wondering if he should have his mind erased of Harry. The idea had come around at the end of the war. After so many people wanted to kill themselves when they'd lost someone very important to them, and they just could not do move on. 

People could now have the spell put used on them if they went through the bad break up, and it is caused them great problems in their life now. People have forgotten huge parts, of who they were and what makes them, them. Their personalities have changed, and people. Some people the worst cases, do not know how to love anymore. 

It is very tempting to Draco right now, two years later and Draco is still having trouble moving on. 

Draco made up his mind, to at least ask a medi-wizard about having it possible done to him, and ask questions about the spell. 

He wrote a letter to St. Munges about making an appointment. Within one hour, he got a letter back with a date and time for his appointment. It was with his families medi-wizard. 

****

The next day, it was all over the papers, that Draco was going to have his mind erased to forget someone, most of the papers were talking about him forgetting Harry. 

Draco was hiding in his library with a book to get away from the papers. When Harry came in the library, “Tell me, are you going to have me erased from your memories?”

Draco put the book down, “I cannot move on. You always bring back all the emotions and all the love, and hurt from our life together. I cannot keep living this, and I cannot move on. I have tried but every time I go on a date with someone, everything is wrong with them.” 

By this point Draco was crying. “None of them ... are… you.” 

Harry quickly moved to hug him. “I don't want you to move on. I choose you. I broke up with and Ginny and was waiting to see if you still felt the same as I did. I chose you.” 

Draco raises his head, and looks into Harry’s eyes. “You picked me, over Ginny, and you took two years to make this choice?” 

Draco was stuck between wanting to keep crying and wanting to slap Harry so hard, he'd feel it for days.

Draco chose to keep crying. 

“I know it took me a long time to realize that Ginny is nothing like you. She does not challenge me or expect me to do anything like you do.” Harry pulls Draco into his lap, and keeps him close. 

“You expect me to work on the house, you expect me to be there for dinner, you expect me to be domestic. You challenge me in everything we do, even when it could be boring. You bring out the best in me. You make me smile and happy. It took me two years to realize, I want you back and I want us back. When I read this morning that you could….” Harry stopped because his breath was shaking and he looked like he was holding back tears. 

Draco hugs Harry back, holding on to that familiar feeling. “I do not want to forget now. I too want us back.” 

It took sometime before Harry could move back in. Draco also had to tell Harry about Theo and Harry was very stalkerish, when Draco broke up with Theo. It came down to Draco being honest about Harry wanting to try getting back together. 

Harry had to re-court Draco and prove, with a proposal, that he was not going to leave again. Four months later, Draco let Harry move back into their home, that he'd left so easily before. 

Harry regrets leaving and wants to prove to everyone that Draco is his, and no one was going to have him but Harry. 

It was never really over between them, and it will never be over between them. 


End file.
